Remnant: Love and Lust
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: One-shot might turn into story. Normal AU. Talon is a young man who have sexual problems with women. However, after a small encounter with a certain blonde teacher in the library, he soon gets thrown into a situation with both his female classmates and teachers as they lust after him for sex and love. So much for a normal school life, right? Ch. 2 rewritten
1. Prologue

Talon didn't know what hit him as he was in his room with a blushing expression on his face as he was rubbing his eyes furiously as if there was something in them.

Why was he doing this you ask? Well it was because of his teacher Glynda Goodwitch, he accidentally bumped into her at the library and they both crashed into the ground. When things came to, he found it hard to breathe and couldn't see, instinctively he reached out to grab something to pull himself up and was met with a moan.

A low moan but it sounded very arousing. He froze in realization that he had grabbed Glynda's left breast and gave it a squeeze when he was trying to find some air. As his teacher sat up, he noticed that she had a flushed face and looked embarrassed instead angry and furious at him.

He was stunned for a bit before immediately apologizing and scattered out of the library and into his dorm.

Now here he was sitting in his room with a cloud hanging over his head. Thinking he was about to get expelled or worse… It was a total accident, it wasn't like he meant to grope her but it wouldn't matter. All he could do was groan in despair as he figured he would be expelled sooner or later so he just waited for her to come.

That was until a certain brunette came into the room.

"What's go you so stiff, wanderer?" Looking his eyes met purple ones as girl stood before him with a hand on her hip and the other hanging loosely to the side.

This was Coco Adel, one of the roommates that he was sharing a dorm with. She was a with dark brown eyes and short dark-brown hair, with fair skin and D-cup breasts. She was wearing black shorts and a blouse that was partially open showing off her cleavage.

"Hi Coco. Where's Velvet?"

"Oh she's at the manga shop again, you know those dirty books she reads?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Well a new one came out and she left early as soon as she heard it was out."

"Oh."

"Anyway back to you, why are you upset?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"I may or may not have done something that may end with me being kicked out." He grumbled as Coco raised an eyebrow in curiosity. As long as she knew Talon, he was a hard worker and cared for his friends if they need help but he would forget to take care of himself when necessary.

He was stressed and what ever happened in the library today must've made him even more stressed out than usual.

"Alright then." Coco spoke in a cheerful tone and patted his head. "Why don't you tell your big sis, what happened?"

"Emerald is my sister." He stated bluntly as the brunette gazed over him. Talon had the same red eyes and dark skin like his sister but had short black hair. Coco flicked his forehead at his comment.

"Don't change the subject. Now spill it." Talon sighed as he knew that she wouldn't stop teasing him so he just started talking.

"Okay, I may or may not have accidentally groped Glynda's breast." He answered and Coco paused her breathing for a second, stunned at the revelation.

"I'm sorry what was that-?"

"I accidentally touched my teacher's breast. Specifically, Glynda Goodwitch." He answered her again. Coco took in what he said before trying stifle her laughter before she burst out in full blown laughter.

Talon groaned as he buried his face into her lap.

"It's not funny."

"you're right, it's hilarious. Hahahaha!" Coco started holding her stomach from dying of laughter as she imagined the scenario in her head. "How were you able to pull something like that?"

"It was an accident! I mean it." He said sitting up and facing her. "I-I didn't mean to grope her we fell and I couldn't breathe and I didn't know where I was then—" Talon was speaking too fast until Coco placed hand over his mouth.

"Calm down, Talon. I know you wouldn't do anything perverted to anybody unless you were forced to." Coco reassured him as she removed her hand. "Besides like you said it was an accident so it may not be so bad."

"Now, instead of being here moping all about how you're gonna be expelled or something like that, you should go and find her and try to make up for your incident." Coco encouraged him as she stood up and offer her hand to him.

Talon took it and was pulled up as Coco gazed at him with a smile.

"I would love to come and be support for you but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight and Velvet will be back here soon so you'll have to go on your own." She says as Talon nodded his head.

"Right."

"Just don't say anything stupid that may dig you into a deeper hole than you already in." She teased.

Talon looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "I thought you were encouraging me."

"Yeah, we'll can't make it too easy for you can I?" She said cheekily as he rolled his eyes.

"You suck." Talon said opening the door and leaving the room.

"Love you too, wanderer." Coco called out as he left the dorm. "He's so easy to read sometimes, hopefully he doesn't get expelled from here. He's one of the few males that I can get along with."

Coco then went to the kitchen to go and make dinner for everyone when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks when she remembered a certain detail.

Turning back to the door and slightly pulling down the rim of her glasses showing her shocked expression, she could only remain slack-jawed at what Talon had told her.

_'He groped Glynda Goodwitch, and he's still alive!?'_

* * *

Talon was down as Glynda's office as he stood in front of the door with a nervous demeanor. Of course he was nervous, he was scared of approaching the most stern teacher all through Remnant.

But he remembered what Coco told him and took a deep breath as he raised his had and started knocking on the door.

Only to find it unlocked as it creek opened without a sound.

"It's open?" He asked as he made his way inside the room. Looking around he saw a couch, a desk and a kitchen, looks like the woman had a place of her own literally inside her office.

"Mr. Talon…"

Said boy shivered in fear as he turned his head and looked behind him, and saw Glynda giving him a stern look.

"Miss Glynda…" he said with a shaking tone.

"Come on in," she ordered as she went through the door and he followed. After sitting down, Shu was in a chair with Glynda leaning against her desk which is right behind her with the window in the back, showing off the skies and forest.

Talon couldn't speak as he looked at anywhere but Glynda finding the floor more interesting. What was he supposed to say after he groped his teacher, hell he could get expelled for something like that, or a long term punishment. Either way, he was getting punished.

"Miss Glynda…"

"Talon… I'm not angry."

"Mm, what?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I'm not angry." She repeated as she pushed the brim of her glasses.

"B-but, I-i….i groped you…." he said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Did you mean to grope me?" she asked him as she stared at him with a soft glance.

"Well no but—" he was interrupted as Glynda held up her hand.

"Then you are not in trouble. It was accident nothing more." she dismissed.

"So i'm not in trouble or going to get punished for this?" He asked.

"No." Glynda answered and the boy sighed in relief but it was cut short as the blonde spoke again. "But you are going to talk about your grades. You're failing

"I'm sorry about that." Talon apologized as he dropped his head.

"I'm disappointed Talon." Glynda spoke as her gaze went back to frowning. "I thought you're classes were going better. What's got you so distracted?" She asked leaning forward.

"Um… nothing…" he said in a shy tone as Glynda was leaning forward with her blouse a bit open showing off her large chest.

"Nothing?" the blonde asked, noticing where his eyes were focused and saw him keep looking away as if he was trying not to get caught. "I see."

"I'm sorry." He apologized in fear.

"Oh, honey, no. You don't have to be sorry." She reassured him as she walked forward to crouch beside him. "It's only natural for a boy your age. You get distracted… it happens, but I need to make sure it doesn't happen again." She stated as she took off her glasses.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I can't have you failing my class. As much as I'd love to spend another year with you… so how can I help you?" she asked, placing a hand on his knee.

"I um…" Talon was flustered at how close his teacher was.

"You? come on, use your words. What can I do to help you?" she asked gently.

"Um… I guess…" Talon move a hand to his head and started rubbing it. ".. you could help me with my… urges?"

"Your urges?" she hummed, moving her hand up onto his thigh. "What kind of… urges?

"Um… well… I have problems when I'm near girls but in a sexual way." He said while blushing.

"I see." Glynda chuckled. "So I were to say, I'm willing to help right now, what would you want from me?"

"I…um…" Talon didn't know what to say, the fact that his hot teacher was willing to help him left him in a state of shock.

"Come on you got this, just tell me what you want." She siad in an alluring voice. "I'm right here, however you want to use me."

"Could you… help me with my pants."

"As you wish." Glynda leaned up on her knees, unbuckling his pants, pulling them off. She touched his legs softly, leaving his underwear on. "and now?" she asked.

"um…" Talon blushed fully as he turned his head away. "Could you…. suck on it?"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Glynda pulled off his boxers watching his dick spring up. She giggled as she slowly touched his shaft. "You're already hard, so cute." She leaned forward licking the tip teasingly.

"mmm." The boy let out a low moan at her warm tongue. Glynda glance up, licking the shaft slowly before taking his whole cock into her mouth, swallowing around it and slowly bopped her head up and down.

Talon gasped at his teacher suddenly engulfing his shaft, her mouth felt so warm. Glynda wanting to hear more of his moans, kept going as she used her hands to massage his balls.

"Such a pretty big cock." She moaned as she come off with a pop and started licking his shaft again. Her free hand moving down to her inside her pants as she started massaging her clit through her panties, her pussy soaked.

Talon was lost in pleasure at what his teacher was giving him that he wanted to experience it more. He glanced down to her breasts and then had an idea but he wasn't sure if she would do it.

"Um… Miss Glynda?"

"Yes?" she said in a soft tone that made it sound seductive.

"Well… could you…" he trailed off as he became flustered again. "Could you… wrap your breasts around my shaft?"

Glynda laughed as she leaned back.

"Anything you want, Talon." She said as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, as well as her bra, her large boobs popping out. Leaning forward, she wrapped her breasts around his shaft. "Like this?"

"Mmmmm." Talon moaned at the intense pleasure that suddenly came. "Yes… they're so…. Soft."

Glynda nodded, moving her breasts against his dick. Her free hand touching her pussy as she inserted one of her finger into herself and started moaning.

"You…f-feel good?" Glynda moaned.

"Y-Yes… you?" Talon asked while panting.

"So good… fuck." Glynda started moving faster with her breasts and inserted another finger into her pussy.

Shu gripped the chair tight as he felt something in his dick that was close to bursting.

"G-Glynda…" he moaned forgetting to use formality. "I feel something coming…"

Hearing this, Glynda took out her fingers and gripped her tits and gazed at him with a soft smile.

"Good, that's good, Talon." she said as she went faster with her titfuck. "Cum Shu, cum cum cum. I wanna taste you.

Talon couldn't hold it in anymore as he yelped and grabbed the blonde milf's head and forced her to suck his dick as he exploded into her mouth. Some of his cum dripping from her lips and onto her boobs.

The said milf groaned in pleasure, closing her eyes tightly and swallowing her student's cum.

"I'm sorry." He apologized after forcing her to drink his cum.

"Don't be." Glynda leaned back, wiping her mouth. "You taste sweet." She commented as she licked up most of the cum off her soft pillows and wiped away the rest. "You feel any better?"

Talon meekly nodded his head making Glynda smile softly.

"Well I'm glad." She said as she helped him put his pants back on. Leaning up, she planted a kiss on his forehead bringing him out of his stupor. "I want to make sure all my students pass. No matter what, so if you ever need help I'm always here."

Talon slowly nodded his head and thanked her before leaving the room and back to his dorm. He was alone as Coco and Velvet were gone, he then collapsed himself against the door as he realized what he just did.

At the same time, Glynda was looking out her window with a smile on her face as she gently massage her breast trailing to her lips and giggled.

_"I just had sex with my student."_

_"I just had sex with my teacher."_

* * *

_** A/N: Sorry for the um small sex scene as I haven't written that in a while. Also i'm taking things slow with those from now on. Plus I've been sick lately and haven't been able to work on any of my stories. Still am... Like I said this is just a one-shot though I might make it into a story.**_

_**Again thanks for reading, and sorry for being out for so long.**_


	2. The Teacher: Glynda

Talon was having a crisis, a very bad crisis. Two weeks ago, he just had a sex experience with his homeroom teacher Glynda Goodwitch. He didn't understand it, he thought these types of things would get him expelled or worse, or something would even happen to Glynda for crying out loud but nothing has happened.

Well nothing yet.

In those two weeks however, he had worried his roommates Coco and Velvet as they tried to figure out what had him so silent but every time, they asked him it would lead to him changing the subject and pointing a distraction before disappearing on them.

He also has been having trouble keeping his mind off of girls and their bodies, he was trying really hard to not become a pervert. But he couldn't help it. Almost every girl he knows at the school is beautiful, cute, sexy, stunning, pretty much every compliment that girls' love hearing.

Even he hasn't talked to His grades have gone up slightly in her class.

Now Talon was with Glynda afterschool hours in her classroom. He was staying over because he had to finish some extra work after failing to pay attention in class from the events that happened days ago. He was blushing every time, whenever he gazed at the blonde teacher.

And it certainly didn't help with her teasing either.

Slowly unbuttoning her blouse pretending it was hot… Pressing her soft pillows up against the back of his head…

Whatever she did, it all just made him feel so weird and the fact that his lower part was hard did not help him. Around other people she's this stern and professional lady with no room for slacking but around him she's is someone else entirely.

Speaking of which, he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Ms. Glynda" Talon stuttered as he raised his hand as the blonde gave him a soft smile.

"Yes…"

"C-can I be excused…. to use the um… bathroom?" he asked while trying not to stare at her ample bust. Glynda simply smiled as she walked over to him and tilted his chin up to meet her gaze.

"Would you like some help?" She asked with an alluring voice.

"N-no… I mean…" Talon stuttered as he immediately stood up from his seat. "I'll be okay." He said before fast walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, making the blonde giggle at his blushed face.

As soon as he got into the bathroom, Talon cupped his hands in the sink and splashed some water in his eyes.

'Sigh, this is so weird… I'm still reeling from my little conversation with Glynda from two weeks ago and I still can't face her without thinking about her in an intimate way.' Drying his hands, Talon leaned his head against the wall.

"What am I going to do?"

"Do what?" Talon turned his head at the new voice and saw a girl behind him from the door to the bathroom. Turning he saw a girl with black hair with red tips and silver eyes.

"Ruby?"

"Talon. What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" She asked him as he looked confused before looking at his surroundings. He noticed that the whole room had privacy stalls and paled in fear.

_'Dammit, I ran into the girls' bathroom. Are you kidding me?' _Talon thought as he started berating himself. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _As he was too busy beating himself up, he never noticed Ruby approaching him with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Talon, are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"Um, yeah… I'm um…. *sigh*" he sighed as he hung his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out from school over the past few days." He said as he slumped to the floor.

"Aw…." Ruby cooed as she dropped to her knees and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're tired aren't you?"

"That's one way of putting it." He said as he felt himself starting to become drowsy before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair." He then quickly left the room as he apologized leaving behind a worried Ruby who wanted to help her friend.

As he returned to class, Talon noticed that there was a note on his desk. He picked it up and it read…

_'Meet me in my office, we'll continue our tutoring session there, sweetie~' _

Talon then packed up his supplies and then left the classroom before making his way to her office. Once he got then he grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath to calm himself.

_'Well here goes nothing.' _He said as he opened the door and was confused when he saw no one in the room. He walked inside and looked around the room and didn't see the blonde teacher anywhere, he was to speak when he heard something behind him.

Talon turned around and saw the door being shut by his teacher with her back turned to him. He was about to speak but his eyes widened in shock at what he saw when she turned around. Glynda had her blouse undone showing off her purple bra holding her large I-cup breasts, her panties were also showing along with her smooth creamy legs.

Talon blushed brightly at the sight of his teacher and how incredibly beautiful and sexy she looked. He then felt his pants start to become tight as he looked down and noticed that a tent was starting to form in his pants.

_'Dammit, why now?' _

Glynda giggled as she slowly walked over to the boy, swaying her hips before coming in front of Talon pressing her hand against his chest causing him to freeze.

"You were good today in class, Talon." She said in an alluring tone as she brought the boy over to a bed that she also had in her office and gently pushed him down before straddling him. "Are you ready for your reward? ~"

Talon wanted to say no, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed a release, he needed to vent out this sexual frustration that his teacher's been giving him for the past two weeks, no matter how much he wanted to stop and leave.

"…Yes ma'am…" He whispered as he turned to look at her and the woman licked her lips in anticipation as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against him. The kiss started out soft as Talon wrapped his arms around Glynda's waist as the said woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

Talon felt his mind becoming hazy, the taste of his teacher's tongue felt amazing made him even more aroused as his pants were getting harder to breathe.

_'More…' _He said mentally as he suddenly flipped his teacher onto the bed.

"Mm!" Glynda let out a surprised sound at her student's boldness. She moaned as she felt his tongue mashing against hers and his hands starting to roam her body making her shake.

_'He's being so bold! He's finally venting his sexual frustrations… I love it!' _The blonde MILF thought as she continued kissing her student. They continued like this for a few minutes before Talon released her lips and his hands roamed to breasts, he stopped moving once he touched her bra.

He reached around her back and unclipped the bra before discarding it, tossing it aside. Using both of his hands, he cupped her large assets and gave it an experimental squeeze earning a moan in return.

"So… amazing…" He trailed off as the marvelous globes displayed before him. He squeezed her breasts and then started fondling them moving them in all sorts of motions with Glynda moaning loudly in response.

_'He's making me feel so good!' _She thought as her student pleasured her breasts, her mind succumbing to lust wanting more and more.

Talon then leaned forward and sucked on her left teat causing Glynda to suddenly let out a small scream at the amount of pleasure she received.

"Oh god! Aaahhh!" She let out as Talon continued licking her breasts. He used his tongue to lick around all her nipple and then sucked on it before doing the same thing to her right breasts not wanting to leave it out.

Soon, he enveloped them both in his mouth and slurped, and suck on her teats as Glynda had her arms in her hair and a free hand above her head, twitching every now and then.

Talon then left Glynda's breasts with his saliva all over them before moving his head down her body, kissing her navel causing her to shiver and moan.

The boy stopped himself at her legs and stared at the fabric that was covering his teacher's pussy, he put his fingers underneath the straps and pulled them upwards taking them off her legs and stared at awe.

His teacher's entrance was soaked and there was liquid trailing around it. Glynda in her lust state smiled as she trailed her fingers down her body and onto her lower lips before using two fingers to open it and show her pink insides.

"Go ahead sweetie~" She cooed him as he moved his head in and pressed her lips onto her snatch. Glynda bits her lips trying to stifle her moans as she felt her student kissing her clit with his mouth and sometimes his teeth.

She grabs his head with her right hand and pushed him deeper into her pussy.

"Yes~… that's it!... Now use y-your tongue!" She moaned as Talon followed her command, putting his tongue inside her walls and started twirling it around her pussy. Glynda moaning loudly as she felt her walls tighten around his tongue, wrapping her legs around his head.

After a few minutes, Glynda felt her climax approaching as her breathing started become more erratic.

"Oh! Talon… I'm about to… cum! Go faster!" She yelled as she fondled her breasts to increase the pleasure. Hearing her command, Talon switched between sucking and tasting his teacher's pussy before shoving his tongue straight inside her.

After a whole minute, Glynda felt her orgasm go over the limit and screamed loudly.

"Ah! Ah! AH! AAAHHHH!" She had her thighs locked around Talon's head as he squirted his juices out of her body, her back arching and her hips thrusting forward as she came into his mouth. Her orgasm lasted for a few minutes before she collapsed onto the bed, panting from the incredible amount of pleasure she just experienced.

Talon moved out of her legs and stared at his teacher in awe.

_"Whoa… she looks… she looks completely like she's in pure heaven." _He thought to himself as Glynda slowly sat up and stared at him with a seductive expression.

She was hungry, hungry for her student.

"That was marvelous, it's been a long time since I've had a climax like that." She said as he turned his head away with a small blush on cheeks.

"Hehe, um thanks… I didn't think I would do that good. But I did enjoy it." He said as she giggled.

"Good~" She whispered as she leaned into his ear. "Now it's your turn."

Talon was caught off guard when Glynda had pushed him down and straddled him, her hands on his chest as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" Glynda said as she took off his shirt and ran her hands over his toned chest. "I want to feel everything." She then moved herself down and undid his belt before pulling down his pants and underwear. She was almost hit by his member and smiled lustfully at how hard it was.

Glynda slowly wrapped her right hand around his length and started stroking it while kissing the tip of his head.

Talon's breath hitched at the feeling of her lips kissing his length, his mind slowly becoming hazy at her tongue. The blonde Milf then engulfed his rod fulling into her mouth, sucking on it before bopping her head up and down his length causing the boy to moan loudly.

Glynda swirls her tongue all around his cock, she wanted to give him the same treatment he did with her and experience the incredible feeling of pleasure.

She then stops sucking his cock, releasing it from her mouth but continued stroking it with her hand.

"How do you like my breasts, Talon?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yes…" He slowly answered. "I really like them…"

"Then you'll love this…" She whispered before she stopped stroking his cock. She then cupped her large tits and wrapped them around his length, causing him to gasp. His mind went into a blank state, only thinking about the soft feeling of her breasts and her wonderful body.

Glynda then rubbed her tits up and down while sucking the tip of his member. Giving him a titfuck, hummed every time she bopped her head on his length giving him more pleasure.

After a few more minutes, Talon let out a gasp as he climaxed into Glynda's mouth who moaned as she felt his seed go down her pipe. She released his dick and licked her lips, getting whatever cum she had missed.

"So good~" She moaned before crawling up to him and kissed him softly. "It's time for the main course." Glynda said as she used her right hand to grab ahold of his cock and hovered herself above him, teasing as she let the tip touch her entrance before sliding his dick inside and lowered herself completely until he was all the way in.

"AAHHH! YES! Talon, your dick it's inside me~ It's so deep inside me~" Glynda moaned before she started bouncing her hips on him. It was slow at first before she started getting more comfortable and picked up the pace.

Talon was in pure bliss at how wonderful Glynda's pussy felt, his dick inside her felt amazing. He never felt anything like it and he didn't want it to leave anytime soon.

"Dammit! Glynda! You… you feel so… good!" Talon said as he started thrusting himself into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Glynda wrapped hers around his neck, her breasts bouncing up and down against his chest.

Talon felt mesmerized by her soft jugs and once again engulfed them into his mouth. Glynda moaned loudly as she pressed his head into her cleavage.

"That's it baby! Don't stop~ I love it~" Glynda yelled not even caring if any had come in on them right now, she was too lost in the state of euphoria. She then lifted his head from her chest and mashed her lips onto his, both making out intensely.

Soon, both felt the need to express their love as they felt their final climax approaching. With one final thrust, Talon and Glynda yelled theirs' name as they came together.

"GLYNDA!

"TALON!"

After cumming together, they both calmed down with ragged breaths and collapsed onto the bed with Talon on top of Glynda, his head in the valley of her cleavage. Glynda breathed in his scent as she ran her fingers along his hair.

"Did you like it?" She asked as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. Um Glynda, I-I mean Ms. Goodwitch.. um…" He corrected himself before stuttering as he tried not to make the conversation between them awkward.

"Hmhmhm, it's okay honey. You can call me Glynda but only when we are alone." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"Are we… are we in trouble for this?" He asked with a frown on his face. "I don't want you to get fired because of this… I will take full responsibility for it."

Glynda was shocked that he was willing to take the blame for her if it meant she would keep her job. She was glad that she had found a kind and honest gentleman.

"You really are a sweet young man." She said as she kissed his forehead. "For now, I will tell you what we'll do later. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"B-but…"

"Shh." She shushed him and bury him deeper into her cleavage. "Go to sleep, Talon." She said as she started whispering sweet nothings into his ear, causing the boy to slowly close his eyes before he fell into sleep.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Glynda looked over to the closet door and spoke.

"You can come out now, Salem. I know you are there." She said as the door to her closet opened and in view was a woman with fair skin, pale platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her hair in a half-up done bun style with a small simple bun on top and the rest of her long straight hair hanging at the bottom. She was wearing a simple business suit and black heels with a red tie around her neck.

"Did you enjoy the show~?"

"I did and I must say, I am quite surprised to hear that a young man is willing to take full responsibility for what you two did." Salem said as she gazed at Talon before letting out small smirk play on her lips. "If I was a normal principal that is."

"Hmhmhm, of course but we both know you are anything but."

"True, since I am the one that kept him here with that small error in the system." Salem agreed.

"Speaking of which, why did you keep him here?" Glynda suddenly asked. "Not that I'm mad or anything but I find it odd that you would let a young man stay at an all-female school?"

"Two reasons." Salem started as she raised to fingers. "The first reason is because I wanted to test him, I wanted to see how long he would last before succumbing to the urges of lust and he lasted longer than any male I've encountered. I've watched him for the past 3 months since he was here and he hasn't made a single move on the girls, being respectful and honest with no ulterior motive other than coming here to learn like everyone else." Salem explained.

"And the second reason?" Glynda asked as Salem turned around to leave the room but stopped at the door with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I was bored." She said before opening the door. "Since he's got my approval, be sure to teach him properly and have fun~" Salem said before closing the door.

Glynda stared at where her boss was before slowly shaking her head with a smile. She then turned to the boy in her arms and smiled softly at him.

_'You're going to have a lot of fun here Talon. You started with me, now let's see you conquer all these girls_.'


	3. Sweet But Naughty: Ruby

It was a Friday evening, Talon was on campus walking around as he had his headphones on with his bag on his back. It's been two days since he and Glynda had become intimate with each other.

Well, more intimate if he can put it that way.

_'So I'm not in trouble?" He asked while tilting his head in confusion as Glynda smiled at him._

_"Nope, you are actually very much the opposite of that. The headmistresses was actually curious to find out about us to say the least."_

_"Headmistress!?"_

_"Now, now, you don't need to worry. She's was never going to kick you out of the school even if she found out about us."_

_"What?"_

_"When you and I finished." Glynda blushed as she remembered the passion they had shared from the day before. "Salem was actually behind the door, she was surprised that a young man was willing to take all the responsibility for my actions. Usually boys would deny it or have no shame about it but you are different from them."_

_"I am?" He asked once again as she sat next to him on the bed. _

_"She's been watching since you arrived here, she's actually surprised that you haven't made a single move since you got here."_

_"Well I am here to learn, and well…" Talon blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "All the girls here are very beautiful and attractive, and yeah while it was hard to adjust to being the only male here I just focused on my studies and stuff like that. I didn't want them to think I was a pervert."_

_"Hmhmhm." Glynda let out a few giggles as she trailed her hand to his lap. "I remember, the first day in class and you flustered up like a Christmas tree when speaking to a bunch of girls. Over time, you made a few friends and became more open with them. Granted you still fluster up but at least it's not every single moment you talk to them."_

_"Right, so if the headmistress doesn't see me as trouble and is okay with me being here than where does lead us?"_

_"You will know when she asks for you but right now…" Glynda had unbuttoned her blouse showing her cleavage and licked her lips in anticipation as she pushed Talon down onto the bed. "…. Why don't I give you some pleasure before you leave?"_

* * *

Now:

Talon was still in disbelief that the headmistress was okay with him being a relationship with Glynda, well he wasn't even sure if they were in a relationship as far as he knew. It wasn't like she was in love with him or he was with her, he wasn't sure. His feelings weren't confirmed yet as far as he knew. When they had sex, he just moved in on instinct he didn't really know what had happened after his mind went hazy… maybe it was the experience to sex or something else.

Anyway back to the headmaster. How in the world is she okay with this!? Was she bored or did she find his life amusing now that he was put into some kind of comedy romance lifestyle slice of life show?

"Maybe she was bored." He thought before going back to his walk.

"TAAAALLLLOOOONNNN!" A voice screamed into the ear. Talon turned around to meet the assailant and before he knew it, he felt something collide with his chest and was sent to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Groaning, he slowly lifted up his head and found his gaze meeting with black hair. He looked at it with confusion until he realized the hair on his stomach and the red cape that was hanging from her uniform.

"Ruby."

"Hi there!" She muffled as her face was still in his stomach and her arms were wrapped around him. The girl tilted her head up and gave him a smile, allowing Talon to get a full look at her. She had silver eyes with fair skin and neck length black hair with red tips.

"How you doing?" Talon chuckled as he sat up from the ground along with Ruby, neither of them feel like standing.

"I came to see you, silly." Ruby started as she let go of his waist. "I was looking for you yesterday but you weren't at the dorms with Velvet and Coco, and they said you haven't been home for the past two days."

Ruby then gave him a worried expression.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, um… I was a bit out of it for the past two days. I just had a really rough weekend that's all." He answered. And by rough he meant having sex with Glynda and still not understanding how he isn't expelled for it.

"Is that something that had to do from last time, when I asked if you were tired?" She asked.

"That's part of it." He said.

"Talon…" Ruby called out to him with worry. "Are you feeling okay? Have you been taking care of yourself lately?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just been focusing on my studies since my grades have been dropping lately." He explained.

"Even so, that shouldn't mean you should spend all your time on school work. You should at least take a break and do something fun every once in a while." She said.

"Right, um… I barely have time to do that nowadays." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. It was true, despite his thing with Glynda he was really working himself hard to try and raise his grades. However, he had avoided doing any social activities or outings for the time being.

Ruby remained gazing at him with worry as she then had an idea and stood up, grabbing his hand along the way.

"Come on!"

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my place." She said with a smile on her face. Before he could reply, Talon was suddenly swept of his feet and Ruby had activated her semblance and both were formed into a red blur passing all students and they made their way to the dorms.

After five minutes, the two arrived at the dorms and were now standing outside the room.

"And here we are." Ruby introduced as Talon tried to regain his balance since he had swirls in his eyes.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled as he reached to hold onto something. He was about to fall until someone had come from behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist, stopping him.

"I got you." A soft and sweet voice entered his ears. Turning his head, he looked up and saw a girl bright green eyes and red hair tied into a ponytail gazing at him with kindness.

"Pyrrha?"

"Hello Talon, it's nice to see you." She greeted as she let him go. The said boy then realized that the soft pillows that were touching his head were her large breasts, which caused to him to blush before shaking himself of lewd thoughts.

"Likewise. Sorry for bumping into you." He apologized as she shook her head with a smile.

"Nonsense, I saw you both coming this way as I was leaving." Pyrrha said as she turned to the petite redhead. "Speaking of which, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, Talon here has been neglecting to care of himself for the past few days, so I took it upon myself to bring him here and have fun." Ruby answered. Pyrrha expression changed into worry as she walked over to Talon and put her hands on his face and shoulders.

"What? You haven't been taking care of yourself lately?" Pyrrha asked him, while Talon did want to say no, he just remained silent and shook his head. "Why?"

"Studies, my grades dropped recently and I've been putting myself into work to try and raised them." He explained.

"And because of that, you've been avoiding your self-care." Pyrrha finished as he nodded his head.

"Alright," She sighed to herself and turned to Ruby. "Ruby, do you have any plans after this?"

"Nope. The only thing I have planned for today is spending time with Talon, who is also spending the night with me."

"Wait what!?"

"Yep! Yang and Blake are out for the night and Weiss is currently with her sister, so I have the dorm to myself. Oh that reminds me, Pyrrha could you watch him for five minutes while I go and ask Coco and Velvet for his pajamas?"

"Of course."

"Sweet, I'll be right back!" Ruby said before ran down the hall and soon vanished from their sight.

"Um, isn't wrong for a boy to sleep in the Girls dorms?" He asked.

"Did you forget that you are the only boy in this school?" She asked with a smirk and he facepalmed as he realized that she was right.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting." He mumbled.

"And because of that, you are not leaving here until tomorrow morning." Pyrrha declared,

"What?"

"Mmhm. For the rest of the day, you are spending time with Ruby and going nowhere else, understand?"

"But—" he was cut off as Pyrrha gave him a small glare.

"Talon…"

"*Sigh* yes ma'am." He said not wanting to argue with the redhead who was like the mother figure towards her peers.

"Good." She said with a smile on her face before she looked down and noticed a small tent in his pants. "Talon, what is wrong with your pants?"

"Huh?" He looked at her quizzically before looking down and his eyes widened in shock before he turned around fast. "Nothing!"

_Dammit, I thought this thing went down while we were talking.!' _He thought to himself. As he tried to fix himself, Pyrrha let out a small smirk before she simply turning him around and gently pressed him against the wall.

"Are you sure?" She said in a soft voice sounding seductive making Talon go stiff as he felt her trail her fingers gently around his lower region.

"Y-Yes." He said trying to not to moan at the redhead's touch.

"Really~" She asked as she put a hand underneath his chin forcing him to face her. "I can make it better if you like, all you have to do is ask~" She giggled before pressing her lips to his cheek.

Talon felt himself go stiff at the sudden kiss from Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos who was a number student and valedictorian, had kissed him and is teasing him with sexual innuendos. His brain was slightly overloading at the moment.

Pyrrha wanted to go further but she the sounds of whooshing coming from beside her so she reluctantly let go of Talon and fix his clothes before Ruby emerged.

"I'm back! And I got his clothes!" Ruby announced while holding up Talon's pjs.

"That's wonderful, well I should get going. I'll see you both later." She said gave them a wave and turned around walking the other way. Ruby waved bye before turning to Talon who was frozen in shock, pouting Ruby took a deep breath before shouting in his ear.

"Hey TALON!"

"AHH!" The boy jolted out of his shocked state and glared at Ruby. "The heck Ruby!?"

"You weren't responding to me, so I yelled!" Ruby stated before giving him a grin. "Now, it's time for our sleepover!" Ruby shouted in joy as she pumped her fist in the air while Talon sweat dropped.

_'She seems too eager about this.' _

As they entered the room, Talon looked around the place and realized that it wasn't that far different from his shared dorm with Velvet and Coco. A kitchen to the far left, a living room to the right and a door that led to the hall with four rooms and a bathroom.

Ruby then had dragged him to the bathroom and pushed him inside.

"Now you go ahead and take a shower, when you're finished head to the living room." She told him before closing the bathroom door on him. Talon just shrugged his shoulders as he set his pjs, with pair of underwear and socks on the counter before he proceeded to take a shower, eight minutes later he was done and out before he knew it.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing a short sleeve gray t-shirt with a talon's head imprinted on the front and wings on the back with black shorts and white socks. He had set his school clothes on the flooring knowing that he had to wash them and that the weekend was tomorrow so he didn't need to worry.

As he went into the living room, he had sat on the couch and waited for Ruby as he continued staring at the room. Hearing the door opened, he thought it was Ruby but was caught off guard at who he saw.

In front of him was a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

"Yang." Talon said as the girl walked over to him.

"Bird." She replied as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed before looking at his outfit. "Did you sleepwalk again because you're in your pajamas?"

"Ok, one that was one time. Two, I got invited by Ruby because she wanted to hangout." Talon answered.

"Oh," The older girl had a small smirk on her face as she leaned forward. "And you didn't come here to make her fall for you and then have sex with my sister in the middle of the night?"

"What! Wait I don't—I mean- she's not—I-" Talon stared mumbling as he tried to find the right words to say or come up with some type of response. He was brought out of his musings when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Hmhmhm, I'm just teasing you. It's nice to see my little sister invite someone she really likes." Yang said.

"Really?" He asked in slight shock as Yang nodded her head.

"Yeah, despite being around me and her roommates, Ruby isn't much of a social person. She likes being around those she's familiar with and that's us three." Yang then wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed his head against her chest while poking his cheek. "Her favorite person in the world."

Talon stiffened at the sudden contact as he felt Yang's large assets pressing against his face, they were just as big as Glynda's if not bigger. Talon then slapped himself to get a grip and not think like that.

"Now both of you play nice and… if you do anything to hurt my sister, I won't hesitate to knock you into the ground and bury you six feet under, got it?" Yang threatened as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked out to her as the blonde dropped the aura and ruffled his hair once again. _'Why do I feel like there's someone worse out there that will hurt me more than Yang?' _

"Alright, I'm trusting to take care of her while I'm gone have fun." She said as she turned around and left the boy by himself.

Soon, he heard a door opening and as he turned his head his eyes widened at what he saw.

Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a red rose design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses.

Talon blushed at the sight of her. Despite Ruby's innocent childlike appearance, people tend to forget that she was still a young woman.

"So, um… what do you want to do today?" Talon asked, turning his head away from her while rubbing his neck.

Ruby smiled gently as she sat down next to him, making sure she sat really close.

"Well I was thinking that we could play some games, eat dinner and then watch a movie." Ruby suggested as Talon nodded his head.

"Okay."

"But first, we make dinner!" She shouted.

And that's what they exactly did. Ruby and Talon spent the evening up until night time having fun among themselves. For dinner they had potato soup with bread courtesy of Ruby, and Talon had to admit that it was the best soup he had ever had in his life. Next, they went to play some video games, where they had played some action games and racing games. Ruby totally kicked his butt in MarioKart, no matter how many times he tried, she always found a way to come out on top. But to be honest he was glad that he was just having fun with her, his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour every time he heard her laugh and saw her smile.

Ruby for her part felt the same way, she couldn't help herself around Talon. He was the first boy that she had made her feel welcomed and important. Which was also why she was currently doing some of these sexual innuendos towards him. When they were in the kitchen, she had intentionally dropped her spoon and had bent over to pick it up, giving Talon a view of her butt. Looking up she had found him blushing like red and his ears steaming causing a smirk to grace on her face knowing that it was working. And when they were playing with each other, she had decided to sit in his lap hoping it would get a rise out of him and it did, since felt his breathing behind her neck telling her that he was struggling to contain himself.

She knew what she was doing and she wanted him. She wanted to go to that stage with him, she wanted to be more than friends with him.

The two were now sitting in her bedroom watching a show as they saw three soldiers battling one super strong soldier and another one that was down on the ground. Both laughed as they saw one soldier throw the grenade over the wall while the other threw it directly onto the wall.

"That's hilarious." Talon laughed while holding his stomach.

"I know!" Ruby added as she laughed as well. "I watch this show all the time whenever I get the chance, the characters are so funny and unique."

Talon then noticed that it was 9:00 three hours to midnight.

"Well, I think it's safe to say this was the most fun I've had in a long time and for that I thank you Ruby." He said as she giggled.

"I can make it even more fun." Ruby hinted as Talon raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"This." Ruby then stood up before raising her hands to her pants and took them off leaving herself in her panties. Talon let out a squeak as he was caught off guard by her sudden actions and blushed.

"R-Ruby! W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting comfortable, and you should too." She said before sitting next to him, trailing her hand from his leg up to his chest onto his shirt. "I… I want to have sex with you Talon." She admitted as the boy went frozen in shock.

He was not prepared for that. He wasn't prepared for the school when he first got here being surrounded by beautiful girls and he definitely wasn't prepared when Glynda had become intimate with him, so how in the world could he prepare for this?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ruby leaned forward, pressing her chest against his and her leg into his crotch.

"R-Ruby… are you sure you want to do this?" Talon asked as he tried to avert his eyes from her. "This should only happen with someone you love- mph!" Talon was caught of guard when Ruby pressed her lips onto his shutting him up.

They remained like that for a minute before Ruby released her lips from his and gazed at him, her eyes were full of love and compassion.

"Talon, you're the first boy that's ever made me feel this way. I'm not good with others, socializing and all that. Everyone thinks I'm weird because of the things I like to do so I thought maybe if it was better if I just stayed with Yang but I know that she had friends too so I stayed alone." Ruby then lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him as she raised her hands and framed his cheeks. "And then I met you, someone who didn't find me weird. You didn't judge me or insulted me for the things I do, you talked and hung out with me and made me feel like I mattered."

"Ruby…" Talon called out in shock at the confession he was hearing.

"Ever since then, my heart always beat faster anytime I'm around you and even though I don't act like it, I always stuttered after talking to you. Talon, I'm in love with you… I love you and I don't want to let you go." Ruby said as tears trailed down her face.

Talon was shocked that Ruby was in love with him. Yeah, the urges around girls always made him feel weird and he felt that around her but he never once thought that she would like him more than a friend.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, at least I was able to confess my love for you. If you want to be friends, then that's okay." Ruby told him with a frown as she was about to get off of him with her heart broken until Talon sat up and grabbed her hands.

"Ruby…" He called out to her. "I really really like you too… I just… I didn't want to be in a relationship because I was afraid of hurting you…. I'm new to this… stuff. I never really had anyone to love me before… and it feels confusing." He then blushed as he gazed into her silver eyes. "But at the same time I feel happy around you and yet… I don't know how to express myself."

Talon felt Ruby remove her hands before she wrapped them around his neck.

"Then I'll help you." Ruby said before she pressed her lips to his once again.

Ruby smiled as she sat up before lowering her hands to her hips. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she lifted over her head and quickly tossed it aside causing Talon to let out a small gasp of surprise. Taking off her top, she had no bra on revealing her D-Cup pillows to him as she cupped her arms underneath her chest making them look bigger.

Talon blushed in awe as he stared at Ruby, the latter smiling as she felt something poke her bottom letting her know that he was turned on by her.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?" She asked gently as he nodded his head.

"Breathtaking." He whispered to himself as Ruby giggled.

Getting back to it, Ruby reclaimed his lips once more as her hands made their way to his shirt and pants as she lifted both them over, tossing them away in the process as she pushed him down.

Ruby kept one hand on his underwear while the other was rubbing his stomach in smooth circles, before gripping the piece of clothing and instantly removed it. Her eyes widened at the sight of his dick suddenly springing up in front of her and how big it was.

_'This is my first time seeing it and it smells funny… yet…' Ruby thought as she moved her hands towards it and started stroking with both of her hands. 'I want it… my body it's…' Ruby didn't know what was hitting her as she continued pleasuring Talon with her hands._

The said boy let out a moan as Ruby's soft hands stroked his dick, he struggled to keep himself quiet. "R-Ruby." His voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized as she gently took her hands off his length. "I was curious since it's the first time I've seen a man's private parts up close. Was I hurting you?"

"N-no. It felt good, really good." He admitted as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad. Then I won't hold back." Ruby said confusing him. He was about to ask what she meant until he saw her lick her lips and his eyes widened as she pulled a strand of hair behind her then took his length in her mouth all the way down.

Talon went stiff before he started moaning as Ruby started sucking his cock, she slowly bopped her head up and down as she moved her tongue all over his length and hummed every time she felt his head hit her throat.

_'So good.' _She moaned as she pleasured her lover. Talon couldn't believe that Ruby was sucking his cock this fiercely, she only it saw it once and she already knows how to give a blowjob.

After 10 minutes, he felt his dick start to twitch as he felt his orgasm build up.

"Ruby… I'm getting close…"

"Go ahead Talon, give it to me." She moaned as she bopped her head faster on his rod. A minute later, he soon exploded as he thrusted inside her mouth. Ruby was unprepared for it as she felt her mouth suddenly fill up with his cum as it hit her throat.

Talon dropped back down on the bed as Ruby let go of his dick, some of his cum dripping onto her breasts as she leaned her head back and swallowed his cum.

"Mmm, Talon's milk is tasty." She said as she looked down at her chest and saw left over cum. Giving Talon a show, she gently cupped her breasts and leaned her head down before opening her mouth and clamping down on her nipples as she sucked up his cum with a blissful expression on her face.

Talon blushed at the show that Ruby was giving him, it made him instantly hard again as she finished sucking her breasts. The latter giggled at him before crawling over to him.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked before he slowly nodded his head. Ruby then crawled on top of him before raising her hips and put her thumbs on her waistband, slowly pulling it down before tossing it off the bed. "Good, it's my turn."

Before Talon could ask, Ruby had placed her pussy over his mouth and sat on top of his head. Attracted by the scent of her pussy, Talon immediately started using his tongue and licked her pussy.

"Ah!" Ruby gasped at the sudden contact of his tongue. She had masturbated couple times but having someone else pleasure you felt 10 times better, it was amazing and she loved it.

As Talon licked her pussy, she unconsciously started thrusting herself back on forth while raising her hands to her breasts and fondled them to add more pleasure.

As Ruby pleasured herself, Talon raised his hands and had grabbed her hips before burying his tongue deeper into her pussy earning a loud moan from the redhead.

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Don't Stop!" Ruby felt her orgasm building up and her climax coming soon. She kept her right hand on her breast and moved her left hand to grab Talon's hair and pushed him further into her pussy wanting more.

10 minutes later, Ruby couldn't hold it in anymore as she screamed in ecstasy and climaxed. Holding Talon, she sprayed her cum all over him as he took whatever he could into his mouth.

Ruby panted as she calmed down from her high, getting off of Talon as she sat back in front of his lap with the latter sitting up.

"That was amazing." Ruby commented as she stared at her pussy.

"Yeah, you tasted good." Talon said before realizing what he spoke and immediately tried to apologize. "S-Sorry I meant um…" He was caught off guard as Ruby giggled as gave him a kiss.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." Ruby said as she straddled him once more. "Now it's time for the main event…." She said as she hovered her pussy over his dick.

"Ruby," Talon called out to her before she turned her head at him. "Are you sure you want this? I mean this is once in a lifetime and should be saved for someone really special." He had asked her. He really did like Ruby and he didn't want her to have any regrets. However, his worries were washed away when Ruby caressed his cheek and was greeted with a loving smile.

"Talon, you are sweet for caring you know that. I do want this and I want you, nothing will make me change my mind." She said as he nodded his head.

"Okay." He said before pushing his dick into her pussy, both flinching at the sudden pleasure. Talon then inserted his dick inside Ruby as she let out a scream of ecstasy and wrapped her arms around him.

"AAAAHH!" She moaned as she arched her back. _'It's so good. I feel like I'm melting from the inside out.' _She thought to herself before claiming Talon lips once more as she lifted her pussy up until she reached the tip and then slammed herself back down on him.

Both students panted with ecstasy as they thrusted themselves into one another, holding each other with love and compassion. Talon had his arms wrapped around her waist while Ruby had hers around his neck as they kissed. Only sounds of their labored breaths and meat slaps ranging through the bedroom.

After 30 minutes, both teens felt themselves reaching their climax.

"Ruby… I'm getting close."

"Me… too... *Ah*…" She moaned. Talon was about to let her go but Ruby tightened her pussy around his dick causing him to go stiff at the sudden pleasure.

"R-ruby…."

"I want you… inside me…." She said as she pushed him down onto the bed as they continued bouncing. "Mark me... so that no one can… take me…"

"Okay…" He said as she smiled pressing her lips to his.

"Then cum with me…" She whispered.

Both teens went faster and faster until they couldn't go anymore, their bodies feeling too much pleasure and before they knew it, they had reached their limit.

"RUBY!"

"TALON!"

Both teens screeched the others names as they climaxed together. Talon emptying his seed inside of Ruby as she screamed to the heavens. After climaxing, Talon took his dick out of Ruby's pussy where the latter moaned as she crashed beside him, both teens calming down from their sex.

"Wow." Talon said as he just realized what had happened.

"Yeah… that was… amazing." Ruby commented as a smile made its way to her lips. "did you like it?"

"I… I loved it…" Talon panted.

"Me too." Ruby admitted as she moved her head and kissed him on the lips one last time before letting go. Feeling drowsy, she had grabbed his head and pulled him to her breasts, her nipples pressing into his cheek.

"I love you Ruby." Talon said before succumbing to darkness and went to sleep. Ruby eyes widened for a second before a smile graced her features and she planted one more kiss on Talon's forehead before going to sleep herself.

"I love you too, Talon."


End file.
